swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Beast Master
This Page is quite incomplete, and I'm out of time to edit all the subcategories and type up those links. Feel free to add to this. -Vegiton Add useful information to Beast Master(section) I'm new to wiki other then a subject in Web App class in college last term. Need cleanup and just need some one to tell what need know for adding this img. I was try to add some very use chart to SWGwiki from the SWG forum. Here the sources as follows: Chart of Bio-Engineer Crafting Equipment & Basic Process Flow http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?start=0&topic_id=313476� http://www.swghuntersguild.com/BeastMastery.gif gawo How do date here with out edit and user to? Thank you for your help on fixing my work to -Vegiton ''' Gawo 04:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :) · Weird message upon starting incubation process I got this weird message from some blue guy, upon starting the incubation process : "I am registering some interesting readings with your incubator. Why did you choose such a color combination?" - What does that mean? Pa-Ec 17:33, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :: It means you got one of the three enzymes colors right for a mutation. Do you know what colors you used and what DNA is it? Ythmevge 23:55, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::: No, sorry ... I can find out what DNA it is, but not the colors of the enzymes. I will keep watch for what colors I use in the future though. Pa-Ec 01:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Heh ... got the message again ... actually I think I got it in all three experimentation sessions ... here is the last combination: :::*iso : orange (50-something %) :::*iso : teal (50-something %) :::*lya : light blue - 1 random attribute :::*template : lowland brackaset :::Does this function like the game " Mastermind"? You have to figure out what color was the right one ... and so on and so on ?!? :::Pa-Ec 18:51, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yup it works just like Mastermind, It could be any of the 3 that set it off. I just finished making my Chubafly mutation...well 8 more hours. the recipe is orange, violet and dark blue with any chuba DNA. It took five tries to get it (1 chuba and 2 sessions on this one) I'll try to post some more on that page soon as I hatch it. Also I'm not sure what a brackaset can mutate into, might have to try that one out. Ythmevge 22:04, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Dont we need a page with known mutations? You sound like the man for the job :D Pa-Ec 00:56, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::We kinda have one, its down at the bottom of the article here. Just need to make pages for the known ones...but they are changing them at least its on the Testcenter right now. and they said the combination for one of the mutations is going to change...probably the Chubafly lol Ythmevge 07:35, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::lol ... it's even on my watchlist, how embarrassing. As i seriously s***k at mastermind, is there any way i can publish my findigs for others to use? Pa-Ec 14:16, 8 November 2007 (UTC) There are topics on the forums of people tyring to get mutations and what thye find out. Hmm we could start a page for that here. I'll put something togeather later tonight. Ythmevge 04:26, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Beast knowledge The paragraph in the article called Beast knowledge is wrong IMO: :"Creature Knowledge: Learn this ability to gather detailed knowledge about a creature. This skill allows you to study creatures in the wild for chance to discover special abilities that can then be taught to your beast. Beasts can only learn from creatures of a similar type; for example, a narglatch can't learn abilities from a rancor." I found that I could teach my pet a skill with only 2 requirements. 1st is my pet is wired to learn that skill 2nd is that a wild animal I learn the skill from is also wired with the same skill. I check the skills on my pet & wild animals from http://www.swgpets.com/index.php. They were NOT the same species as stated in the article. I taught skills to my Flit from a Bantha. GW-Dragonrider 18:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC)